Negative Effects
A Negative Status Effect is a temporary status inflicted to an enemy, which will have a negative impact on the rest of the battle. These effects can control a monster (stop him from attacking, or make him attack his teammates), inflict damage over time (torture effects), temporarily nerf one of its stats (Health, Power or Speed), and much more. Here they are! Note: As you can see, links for each status effect are currently being created - these links list monsters that use that particular status effect! Control Effects Negative effects listed here will stop the monster from attacking for a given amount of turns. * Stun: May stop the target from attacking for 1 Turn, then gives the monster Stun Immunity for one turn. * Freeze: May stop the target from attacking for 1 Turn, then gives the monster Freeze Immunity for 1 Turn. * Possession: Target will attack it's allies or support it's enemies for 1 Turn, then receive Possession Immunity for 1 Turn. * Mega Stun: May stop the target from attacking for 2 Turns, then gives the monster Stun Immunity for one turn. * Mega Freeze: May stop the target from attacking for 2 Turns, then gives the monster Freeze Immunity for one turn. * Mega Possession: Target will attack its allies or support its enemies for 2 Turns, then receive Possession Immunity for 1 Turn. * Hack, Corrupt, Rebooted, Subscribed: Exclusive forms of possession that bypass basic Possession Immunity (but not Immunity against all types of possession, regular and exclusive) * Total Blind: Target's next attack will miss (except for support moves) * Time Stop: Target loses next turn. * Cooldowns Activated: Target's moves that have cooldowns will have them activated Torture Effects Negative effects listed here will drain a given monster's Life and/or Stamina for a given amount of turns. * Burn: Target loses 15% Life every turn for three turns. * Nightmares: Target loses 5% Life and 10% Stamina every turn for three turns. * Poison: Target loses 10% Life every turn and deals 20% less damage for four turns. * Bleed: Target loses 10% Life every turn and deals 20% less damage for three turns. * Stamina Leak: Target loses 15% Stamina every turn for three turns. * Sunburn: Target loses 15% Life every turn and has 15% less accuracy for three turns. * Quicksand: Target loses 15% Life every turn for four turns. * Shock: Target loses 5% Life and cannot perform extra turn skills for three turns. * Nanovirus: Target loses 10% Life every turn and positive effects are blocked for three turns. * Ignite: Target loses 20% Life every turn for two turns. * Curse: Target loses 10% of Life and Stamina for 1 Turn, then 20% the next and 40% on the third turn. * Drowned: Target loses 10% Life and 15% Stamina every turn for three turns. Curse Effects Overall effects that "nerf" certain traits, like damage, accuracy, etc. * Daze: Target's accuracy and power lowered by 25% for three turns. * Blind: Target's accuracy lowered by 50% for two turns. * Minor Blind: Target's accuracy reduced by 25% for one turn. * Slow: Reduces Target's speed by 25% for two turns. * Bad Connection: Reduces target's speed by 30% for two turns. * Plague: All attacks on target will hit, healing is reversed for three turns. * Trait Disabled: Removes Target's Trait for three turns. * Half Life: Target's Maximum life reduced by 50% for three turns. * Damage Reduction: Target's power reduced by 25% for two turns. * Major Damage Reduction: Target's power reduced by 50% for two turns. * Total Damage Reduction: Target's next attack will deal no damage for one turn. * Back In Time: Target's power reduced by 40% for 3 Turns * Cursed Totem (exclusive to Totem): Reduces Life, Power, and Stamina by 25% for 5 turns Weakness Effects These effects apply a weakness (80% more damage) to a certain element to target for 3 Turns. * T.F.W.N. Toxins: Target will be weak against Thunder, Fire, Water and Nature attacks. * L.M.E.M. Toxins: Target will be weak against Light, Magic, Earth and Metal attacks. * Natural Toxins (Plymouth) / Nature Weakness: Target will be weak against Nature attacks. * Magnetism / Metal Weakness: Target will be weak against Metal attacks. * Sticky Lava / Fire Weakness: Target will be weak against Fire attacks. * Water Weakness: Target will be weak against Water attacks. * Magic Weakness: Target will be weak against Magic attacks. * Light Weakness / Flashbang (Obsidiane): Target will be weak against Light attacks. * Special Weakness: Target will be weak against Special attacks. * Dark Weakness: Target will be weak against Dark attacks. * Earth Weakness: Target will be weak against Earth attacks. * Thunder Weakness: Target will be weak against Thunder attacks. * Uther's Rage (Uther the Valiant): Target will be weak against Metal and Special attacks. * Discouragement (General Ingvar): Target will be weak against Light and Special attacks. Other Effects * Guard Down: Incoming attacks will always hit target for 2 Turns * Cursed Countdown: Target will die once countdown finishes. * Shield Block: Removes and blocks shields for 3 Turns * Negate Healing: Target cannot be healed for 3 Turns * Reverse Healing: Target loses life instead of gaining life from healing for 3 Turns * Plague: All attacks on target will hit, healing is reversed for 3 Turns. * Trait Disabled: Removes Target's Trait for 3 Turns